tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Flop Stars" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:30 <@Don|> -- START -- 15:31 <@Don|> *scene switches to the campers in the main lodge; the Mutant Maggots are eating breakfast at their table* 15:31 <+AnneMaria8> Don't know about you guys, but this gal is sick of losin' at everything! 15:31 <+Emma31> Me too. 15:31 <+Brody09> Yeah same here, we really gotta step it up dudes. 15:31 <+Cameron618> Have no fear, Anne Maria! I predict we'll win the next challenge. 15:31 <+Cameron618> As long as we don't have to deal with pineapples...or anything flammable... 15:32 <+AnneMaria8> You got that right! 15:32 <+AnneMaria8> The Maggots are done settlin for second best. Who's with me??? *stands on table* 15:32 <+Cameron618> I am! 15:32 * Cameron618 tries to stand on the table, but slips and hits his head. 15:32 <+Cameron618> Oof! 15:33 <+Cameron618> I'm okay... 15:33 <+Emma31> What we need is someone who can get us organized 15:33 <+Sam10> You mean like a team leader? 15:33 <+Emma31> That's exactly what I had in mind 15:33 <+Scott|> Uh. Hey thunder thighs, I'm already team leader! 15:34 <+Emma31> (conf) Thunder thighs? Is he kidding with that? Oh I HATE that guy! 15:34 <+Cameron618> (conf) Did you SEE what Scott said to Emma? That was way over the line. 15:34 <+AnneMaria8> (conf) Thunda tighs???? Like that's somethin' to be ashamed of! 15:34 <+Scott|> (Conf) If Emma and those bug brained punks think they're better off without me then fine, I'll lay low for now. And when they end up defenseless without me, I'll strike like a cobra! >:) 15:34 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats at their table* 15:35 * Ennui6 eats in complete and absolute silence 15:35 <+Lightning> Whoo, two wins in a row people. This is how Lightning likes it. 15:35 <+Staci> I'm pretty much used to winning at everything! 15:35 <+Staci> Yah, my uncle Bill won the New York marathon four times! True story. 15:35 <@Devin> That's weird. I've never heard of him before. 15:36 * Carrie| walks over with her breakfast 15:36 <+Carrie|> Hey, Devin. Mind if I sit here? 15:36 <@Devin> Oh, no problem Carrie. 15:36 * Carrie| accidentally touches Devin's shoulder when sitting down. 15:36 * Carrie| gasps 15:37 <+Carrie|> (Conf) How could I have been so blind? This whole time I've been into Sam, but he's not the guy for me. I knew from the moment I touched him that me and Devin were meant to be <3 15:37 <@Don|> *scene switches to Don onstage at the rickety outdoor amphitheater* 15:37 <+Carrie|> What do you think the challenge will be, Dev? Is it okay if I call you Dev? I love nicknames for my friends. We're friends, right? 15:37 <@Devin> Haha, whoa Carrie... 15:37 <@Devin> You okay? 15:37 <@Devin> You seem... excited. 15:38 * Carrie| blushes 15:38 <+Carrie|> Only because you're here. 15:38 * Don| clears his throat. 15:38 <@Don|> Contestants, welcome to the main stage. 15:38 <@Don|> Even though we're not on Camp Wawanakwa anymore, I want to keep the spirit of summer camp alive. So for today's challenge, you'll nominate three campers from each team to perform for myself and Chef Hatchet in a talent show. 15:39 <@Don|> We'll be judging you on a ten-point scale based on your Creativity, Rawness, Ability, and Presence. 15:39 <@Don|> The winners score free tickets tonight to Chef's one-man play... 15:39 <@Don|> Woodpecker Lake II! :D 15:39 <@Don|> The team that loses will be sending somebody home. 15:39 <+Scott|> Talent contest? Lame. 15:40 <+Jen|> I call designing everyone's outfits! 15:40 <+DakotaMilton> *talking into cell phone* Yes, send it in soon. I'm literally almost out of foundation! Do you want me to look like a disaster? 15:40 <@Don|> Uh, Dakota? 15:40 <+DakotaMilton> OMG. Wait. 15:40 <+DakotaMilton> We're doing a talent contest? 15:41 <+DakotaMilton> Perfect! 15:41 <+DakotaMilton> *hits speed dial on her phone* 15:41 <+Sam10> Who's she calling? 15:41 <+DakotaMilton> The paparazzi, DUH! This is the perfect time for a photo op! 15:41 * ThePaparazzi fly over Dakota in a hot air balloon and photograph her. 15:41 <+DakotaMilton> *gets onstage and poses* 15:42 <@Don|> Not those guys again! That's it. 15:42 <@Don|> Dakota, I'm confiscating your cell phone. You guys aren't permitted electronics anyway. 15:42 <+DakotaMilton> Uh, WHAT?! 15:42 * Don| walks over to Dakota and holds out his hand for the phone. 15:42 <+DakotaMilton> I'm calling my dad. You can NOT do that. 15:42 <+DakotaMilton> That's like, sexism! 15:43 <+Sam10> (conf) No electronics? Ha ha... that rule doesn't include GameGuys right? 15:43 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots by the beach* 15:43 <+Emma31> Ok, so I think we should each get a couple minutes to showcase what we've got, then I'll pick the three best to represent us! Sound good? 15:43 <+Scott|> Whatever you say. *whittles wood* 15:43 <+AnneMaria8> A'ight Mags, watch and be amazed! 15:44 <+AnneMaria8> *pulls out hairspray* 15:44 <+AnneMaria8> *starts spraying her hair* Back home me and my gal pals used to make these rad designs and stuff with our hair 15:44 <+AnneMaria8> *styles her hair into the shape of a skull* 15:44 <+AnneMaria8> Check it! 15:44 <+Cameron618> Ooh! :O 15:45 <+Brody09> Dang...that's totally awesome Anne Maria... 15:45 <+AnneMaria8> Thanks! It's a skull, cause Boney Island and stuff 15:45 <+AnneMaria8> Neat, huh? 15:45 * Cameron618 claps. 15:45 <+Brody09> Me next! 15:45 <+Brody09> *grabs skateboard* I'm about to BLOW everyone's mind forreal! 15:46 <+Brody09> You ready?!! 15:46 <+Brody09> *does an ollie or whatever, kickflips and does cool tricks* 15:46 <+Sam10> Oh wow! 15:46 <+Emma31> Impressive. 15:46 <+Scott|> *claps loudly* Nice one bro. *nervous laugh* 15:47 <+AnneMaria8> That was almost as good as mine. Nice job, Brody 15:47 <+Brody09> Thanks dudes!! 15:47 <+Emma31> Cameron? 15:47 * Cameron618 nervously walks over with some mechanical parts. 15:47 <+Cameron618> O-Okay, I'll try my best...I can't promise much though... 15:47 * Cameron618 constructs a perfectly working robot in about 10 seconds. 15:48 <+Cameron618> Eh, I'm not sure how good it is. 15:48 <+Sam10> :O 15:48 <+Brody09> Woah :O!! 15:48 <+Sam10> Are you kidding? 15:48 <+Sam10> That's awesome. :D 15:49 * Cameron618 pats the robot, and it suddenly fires a laser into the ground. 15:49 <+Cameron618> Whoops...it's never done that before! 15:49 <+Brody09> (conf) With Cameron's robot, my skating, and Anne Maria's uh, hair thing, there's no way we can lose!! Then again I wasn't really paying attention the whole time. Heh... I'm still stoked though. 15:49 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats by the west cabin* 15:49 <+Staci> I love talent shows! 15:49 <+Staci> My mom actually works for a talent agency, yah. 15:50 <+Staci> We're like best family friends with Dustin Himberlake. 15:50 <+Carrie|> That's so cool! 15:50 * Carrie| playfully punches Devin on the shoulder. 15:50 <@Devin> OW. 15:50 <+Carrie|> Isn't that cool, Devin? 15:51 <@Devin> Yeah Carrie, that's... *sigh* 15:51 <@Devin> Really cool. 15:51 <+Lightning> Can we focus on the challenge now please? 15:51 <+DakotaMilton> I cannot BELIEVE Don took my phone. 15:51 <+DakotaMilton> It's been 40 whole minutes and I haven't posted a single Permagram pic! 15:51 <+DakotaMilton> When I'm done on this show, I'll ruin his career. 15:52 * Staci coughs. 15:52 <+Staci> Um! I have a talent I'd like to perform. 15:52 <+Jen|> Maybe you should focus on a better outfit first. 15:52 <+Jen|> It would distract from...all that. 15:52 * DakotaMilton giggles. 15:53 <+Staci> No seriously, I can talk like, suuuper fast! Watch. 15:53 <+Staci> *takes a deep breath, starts talking as fast as possible* 15:53 <+Staci> ... One, two, three, slap my knee! 15:53 <+Staci> The guy over there, his name's Ennui. 15:53 <+Staci> Four, five, six, kick up sticks. 15:53 <+Staci> Lightning's arms are hard as bricks. 15:54 <+Staci> Seven, eight, nine, straighten your spine. 15:54 <+Staci> Spin to see Devin looking so fine. 15:54 <+Staci> Ten, eleven, twelve, nothing rhymes with twelve! 15:54 <+Staci> You want the mill but it's all mine. 15:54 <+Staci> :) 15:55 * Devin glances at his teammates. 15:55 <@Devin> I mean... 15:55 <@Devin> It's something. 15:55 <+Jen|> Anyone else want to audition? 15:55 <+Ennui6> I'm talented at scaring little children. 15:55 <+Jen|> That's not something we could really use here. 15:56 <+Jen|> Dakota? 15:56 <+DakotaMilton> Whatever, I'll just do a makeup tutorial or something. 15:56 <+Carrie|> I can do impressions! 15:56 <+Carrie|> Would you like that, Dev? :D 15:56 <@Devin> (conf) Is it just me or is Carrie acting super weird? Is she trying to get me voted off? Or... 15:56 <+Carrie|> I gotta use the bathroom. Be right back, Dev. 15:57 * Carrie| smiles and walks away 15:57 <@Devin> What's up with Carrie? 15:57 <@Devin> She's barely to spoken to any of you. 15:57 <+DakotaMilton> That's because she's too busy talking to YOU. 15:57 <+Jen|> Yeah, she totally has a crush on you. 15:57 * Staci gets closer to listen to the gossip. 15:58 <@Devin> What? No way, we hardly know each other. 15:58 <+DakotaMilton> It's true. 15:58 <+DakotaMilton> Don't ask me how I know. I just do. Girl code. 15:58 <@Devin> (conf) CARRIE likes me?! What am I supposed to do? I can't break a girl's heart on national TV! I gotta find a way to let her down easy. Hmmm... *taps chin* 15:58 <@Devin> Hey Ennui, mind if I borrow your sketch pad for a second? 15:59 <+Ennui6> sure 15:59 <+Ennui6> just return it in pristine condition 15:59 <@Devin> Uh, gotcha. Thanks. 15:59 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin in the east cabin* 15:59 * Devin enters the girls' cabin with Ennui's sketchbook and rips out a page with writing. 16:00 * Devin puts the letter on Carrie's bed and leaves. 16:00 * Staci pops out from under a blanket and grabs the letter. 16:00 <@Don|> *scene switches to Carrie onstage at the outdoor amphitheater* 16:00 <@Don|> First up for the Toxic Rats, it's Carrie. 16:00 <+Carrie|> Oh! Um, I am here to do... celebrity... impressions! 16:00 * Carrie| clears her throat 16:01 <+Carrie|> (deep, masculine voice) Hello. I'm the Prime Minister of Canada! Look at me! 16:01 <+Carrie|> (high feminine voice) Hi! I'm Jason Beaver! Look at me! 16:01 <+Carrie|> (masculine voice) Hello! I am Don, the host! Look at me! 16:01 * Carrie| bows 16:01 <+ChefHatchet> *crickets chirp* 16:01 <+Jen|> Honestly, she should've worn my tear-away costumes. 16:02 <@Don|> Well, it wasn't the worst I've ever seen. 16:02 <+ChefHatchet> Also wasn't the best. 16:02 <@Don|> Yeah. Props for keeping your Don impression clean though. 16:02 <@Don|> 5 points. 16:02 * Carrie| cheers 16:03 <@Don|> Next, representing the Mutant Maggots, make some noise for Cameron. 16:03 * Cameron618 sweats and gulps. 16:03 <+Brody09> Woo Cameron! 16:03 <+Emma31> You can do it! 16:03 <+Sam10> Yeah Cameron! :D You got this! 16:03 <+Cameron618> Hi, my name is Cameron and this...is how to make a robot! 16:04 * Cameron618 once again builds a perfect mechanical robot, with lights and all. 16:04 <+Jen|> No way! 16:04 <+Lightning> Sha-huh??? 16:04 <+Cameron618> And hopefully...I can just... 16:04 * Cameron618 presses a button and a laser shoots near Scott. 16:04 <+Scott|> O_O 16:04 <+Cameron618> Egad! It worked! 16:05 <+DakotaMilton> *screams* 16:05 <+DakotaMilton> The island is being taken over by robots! 16:05 <@Don|> Alright, enough laser beams! 16:05 <@Don|> Your robot thing was cool but I'll have to dock you points for almost killing Scott. 16:05 <+Emma31> Nice work Cameron 16:05 <+Scott|> (Conf) *runs singed hair* Stupid nerd 16:06 <@Don|> Dakota! You're up next for the Toxic Rats. 16:06 <+DakotaMilton> *forces Ennui into a chair* Stop struggling! 16:06 <@Don|> And... Ennui... apparently. 16:06 <+Ennui6> hello 16:06 <+Ennui6> my name is Ennui 16:06 <+Ennui6> I am here against my will 16:06 <+DakotaMilton> Okay! This may just look like a impoverished teenager, but I'm going to use my expertise in cosmetics to make Ennui GLAMOROUS. 16:07 * ChefHatchet watches intently. 16:07 <+DakotaMilton> First, 16:07 <+DakotaMilton> *rips off wig and throws it onto Chef* 16:07 <+DakotaMilton> *pours water on Ennui washing away his old makeup* 16:07 <+DakotaMilton> Okay, progress. 16:08 <+Jen|> :o 16:08 <+Brody09> Woah...dude has a face...like, a real one... 16:08 <+DakotaMilton> *takes out small kit* 16:08 <+DakotaMilton> *scoots Ennui into the mirror and starts applying makeup* 16:08 * Cameron618 starts sneezing from the cloud of makeup coming his way. 16:08 <+Cameron618> Achoo! Achoo! 16:08 <+Lightning> They call this rookie hazing where I'm from! 16:09 <+DakotaMilton> *turns Ennui's face around, with bright makeup applied* 16:09 <+Ennui6> nooooo you are monstrous 16:09 <+Jen|> OMG. I need to blog about this. 16:09 <+Carrie|> (whispering) Devin, quick question. Do you prefer a lot of makeup on a girl? 16:09 <+Carrie|> Or like not that much? 16:09 * Devin gulps. 16:10 <@Don|> Dakota, even though I was skeptical at first, you pulled it together! 16:10 <@Don|> 8 points. 16:10 <+DakotaMilton> Thank you! Thank you! *blows kisses to the crowd* 16:10 <@Don|> With three down and three to go, let's hear it for Anne Maria from the Mutant Maggots. 16:10 <+AnneMaria8> Yeah! *hops on stage* 16:10 <+AnneMaria8> What's poppin' everybody? Name's Anne Maria and I'm a poof professional 16:11 <+Sam10> Come on Anne Maria! 16:11 <+Emma31> Woo! 16:11 <+AnneMaria8> *pulls out hairspray* 16:11 <+AnneMaria8> For 'er first trick, this gal'll need a volunteer 16:11 <+Carrie|> Dev and I will do it. :) 16:11 <@Devin> Uh thanks, I'll pass. 16:12 <+Brody09> *makes eye contact with Devin briefly and waves at him* 16:12 * Devin smiles and waves back. 16:12 <+AnneMaria8> Come on up, blondie! 16:12 * Carrie| walks on stage and stands still. 16:12 <+AnneMaria8> *sprays and hops around, creating a hairspray cloud* 16:12 <+AnneMaria8> Here's a hair design fit for any Jersey princess ;) 16:13 <+Scott|> O_O *hurls behind Emma* 16:13 <+ChefHatchet> I was enjoying myself 'til I saw the result. 16:13 <@Don|> Gotta go with Chef on this one: that was weak. 16:13 <@Don|> Even by my standards. 16:13 <@Don|> 4 points. 16:13 <+AnneMaria8> 4?! 16:14 <+AnneMaria8> (conf) He's gotta be freakin' kidding me! I gotta bone to pick around hosts with NO STYLE SENSE WHATSOEVA. You wouldn't know a good design if it hit ya ova ya head Don! 16:14 * Staci runs onstage. 16:14 <@Don|> Moving on, Staci from the Toxic Rats, show us what you're made of. 16:14 <+Staci> Hiii, everyone! So. 16:14 <+Staci> My talent is that I can talk fast, but instead of talking gibberish I have TONS of stories to tell about the Toxic Rats. 16:14 <+Lightning> Say what now?! 16:15 <+Staci> *starts talking in fast motion* 16:15 <+Staci> Liiike I heard Lightning say he thought Anne Maria was unattractive, yah, he said her head's so big she probably wears bowling balls instead of earrings, yah! 16:15 <+Staci> And Carrie thinks Devin's totally hot, yah, she's been crushing on him for a while now, which Dakota thinks is totally pathetic... 16:15 <+Staci> But no guy on the island really likes Dakota anyway! And she thinks SHE'S the pretty one! So sad! 16:15 <+Staci> *stops and takes a deep breath* 16:15 <+AnneMaria8> WUT 16:15 <+Sam10> :O 16:16 <+DakotaMilton> Excuse me?! Everybody likes me! 16:16 <+Staci> *in her normal voice* But speaking of crushes, did anyone hear about DEVIN'S?! 16:16 <+Brody09> :o? 16:16 <+Staci> Yah! He's into a guy at camp! 16:16 <+Staci> He told Carrie in this letter he wrote where he totally breaks her heart. 16:16 <@Devin> :-O 16:17 <+Carrie|> D... D.... Devin....? 16:17 <+Scott|> Wait Devin's...? :| 16:17 * Devin slides off the bleacher and runs away. 16:17 <+DakotaMilton> *gasps* 16:17 <+Scott|> Huh, shoulda known 16:17 <+Ennui6> that was cold 16:18 <+Jen|> Right? 16:18 <+Jen|> Even the haters on my blog aren't that mean. D: 16:18 <+Brody09> Not cool at all dude. @Staci 16:18 <@Don|> Well, I can't say that wasn't interesting. 16:18 <@Don|> But is being mean a talent? Not really. 16:18 <@Don|> 2 points. 16:19 <+Staci> :( 16:19 <+Staci> That's it? 16:19 <@Don|> If I really needed something juicy, I'd have brought a lemon onstage. 16:19 <@Don|> Get it? :p 16:19 <+Emma31> Wow, I sure hope Carrie's ok.... 16:19 <+Sam10> (conf) Something's up with Staci. First she told Carrie I liked her, now she's exposing Devin's personal secrets... man, poor Devin. 16:19 <+Brody09> (conf) Whoa, I'm starting to get nervous...I want to know if Devin's okay, but I gotta prove myself to the team first! The Maggots can't lose this one! 16:20 <@Don|> The Maggots need at least 5 points to win invincibility. 16:20 <@Don|> Can they pull ahead of the Rats? Here for the final act of the night, give it up for Brody. 16:20 <+Brody09> Hi everyone! Haha, I'm going to do some wicked tricks on my board! 16:20 <+Sam10> You got this man! Show them you're the athlete I never was! ;D 16:20 <+Emma31> *claps for Brody* 16:20 * Cameron618 cheers. 16:20 <+DakotaMilton> *claps for Brody to the ire of her teammates surrounding her* What? He's hot. :P 16:21 <+Brody09> *does a series of cool tricks* 16:21 * ChefHatchet bites his nails. 16:21 <+Scott|> Whoa.. :| 16:21 <+Brody09> Alright, now for my FINAL totally wicked trick! 16:21 <+Brody09> I'm attempting a 360 ollie off the wall back hand spring! Never been done before! 16:21 <+Brody09> *takes a deep breath in* 16:22 <+Brody09> *trips and falls on his face before even starting* 16:22 <+Scott|> OOH!!! *winces* 16:22 <+AnneMaria8> o_O 16:22 * Sam10 cringes 16:22 <+Ennui6> this guy has talent 16:22 <+Cameron618> Brody! Are you okay!? 16:22 <+Brody09> Ow.... 16:23 <@Don|> Brody, I was on the edge of my seat. :/ 16:23 <@Don|> I was ready to give you a 5! 16:23 <+Brody09> :D 16:23 <@Don|> But you fell flat on your face. 16:23 <@Don|> Which leaves you with... a 3. 16:24 <@Don|> So, that makes the Toxic Rats today's big winners with 15 points! 16:24 <+Scott|> (Conf) We lost? Again? Well today was a bust. I didn't even have to sabotage us this time! That's what I get for laying low, stupid Emma >.> 16:24 <@Don|> Maggots, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire. 16:24 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots at the campfire ceremony* 16:24 <@Don|> You've all cast your votes. 16:24 <@Don|> If you do not receive a marshmallow, that means it's Hurl of Shame time. 16:25 <+Emma31> (conf) I don't wanna vote off Brody, and Cameron and Anne Maria did such a good job! I guess that leaves me to decide between Sam and Scott.... meh, that's not hard :P 16:25 <+Brody09> (conf) It's totally my turn to go home...I can't believe I got so tripped up like that! My bros back home are gonna be so bummed. 16:25 <@Don|> The following Maggots are safe: Cameron. 16:25 <@Don|> Emma. 16:25 <@Don|> Sam. 16:25 <@Don|> Scott. 16:26 <@Don|> That leaves Anne Maria and Brody. 16:26 <@Don|> Both of you failed in today's challenge. 16:26 <@Don|> But only one of you is going home. 16:26 <@Don|> And it won't be... 16:26 <+Brody09> D: 16:26 <+AnneMaria8> *grits teeth* 16:27 <@Don|> .......... 16:27 <@Don|> Brody. 16:27 <+AnneMaria8> What?! 16:27 <@Don|> *scene switches to Anne Maria in the Hurl of Shame* 16:27 <+AnneMaria8> They kept Brody and ditched me? 16:27 <+AnneMaria8> This's gotta be a joke! I-I thought I was a....a dame! 16:28 <@Don|> Guess not. 16:28 <+AnneMaria8> OH! Can I at least speak before I go? 16:28 <+AnneMaria8> I just want to say 16:28 <@Don|> *catapults Anne Maria* 16:28 <@Don|> Whoops! 16:29 <+AnneMaria8> NOOOOOO 16:29 <@Don|> Another Maggot down, and it looks like their bad luck isn't over just yet. 16:29 <@Don|> Or is it?! 16:29 <@Don|> Find out next time... 16:29 <@Don|> On Boney Island! ;) 16:30 <@Don|> -- END -- F F F